


Familiarity

by meat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Drabble, Genderplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, asserting my dominance as the first person to write these two, does the act of /literally/ wearing a female body count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meat/pseuds/meat
Summary: In celebration of the world's most unlikely canon ship, here's some entirely canon-compliant porn.





	Familiarity

The thought had been in the back of his mind for as long as he could remember.

"Are you _absolutely_  sure that I'm not too plain?"

Overlord's tastes had changed over time, reflected in his own body's appearance. Gone was the gaudy blue lipstick, even the gothic black that he had tried out for awhile; his paint was eye-catching, and yet still subdued- a sharp opposition to the neon hues of his youth. Though that kind of flashiness had been left in the past, Overlord couldn't help but lament on it, occasionally.

"My intent, with this form, was to fill a space between practicality and personal preference," Tarantulas- though, Overlord couldn't be sure- seemed to be scanning over the phase sixer's body as he talked.

"In other words, yes. You're perfect."

Overlord shuddered, as another distinctly unfamiliar, distinctly _organic_ feeling erupted on his flesh. His internals were all the same: energon, oil, organs made of materials that were about a thousand times stronger than steel. Hell, even the presence of skin wasn't a constant, as his usual self had an external layer of dermis somewhat similar to this. But, as Overlord ran the tips of understated, matte black nails down his skin- _his_ nails, **_his_** skin- the goosebumps that rose up still startled him.

He had dreamed of taking a foray into the other gender for as long as he could remember- now, though, the experience was overwhelming.

"Your sexual characteristics are showing signs of arousal."

Overlord scowled, broken out of his private moment. He lowered his hands to the sides of his naked body, the term 'naked' being an organic concept in itself. 'Naked' to a Cybertronian meant 'exposed', 'torn open', 'outer dermis peeled off and on the edge of death'- all thing unfortunately familiar to him.

Overlord felt the bones of his hips for a moment before he turned to walk towards Tarantulas. He climbed over the side of their salvaged bed, a gargantuan thing in an odd, curved shape; though Tarantulas seemed to recognize it, Overlord was still puzzled at what the shape, clad in red velvet throw blankets that bore even more of the shape on them in a repeating pattern, could possibly signify. He would learn it on his own, rather than satisfy Tarantulas with questions about human culture.

After all, it was likely just an erotic symbol- they _had_ stolen it from a '30 minute motel', after all.

"Please do try to be less clinical, darling."

"Of course."

Tarantulas had mass-displaced himself so that he was just barely small enough to still fit on the bed, but he still felt massive next to Overlord- something that was terrifying for the latter, and thrilling for the former. One of his comparatively oversized hands reached out to touch Overlord's breast, fondling it as soon as it made contact. Overlord bit his lip, and those sharp, plain nails went up to grab Tarantulas's hand.

When Overlord spoke again, his voice was as low and as quiet as he could manage in this body:

"Please, start."

Tarantulas turned his fondle into a squeeze, as he let out one of his infamously offputting chuckles.

"Such a good girl for saying please. Will you keep up that good behavior?"

Overlord shut his eyes and nodded.

"Speak. I assure you, however awkward you may feel, we'll both enjoy hearing it."

Overlord opened his eyes, smiling. He looked up at Tarantulas's optics, seeing his pale, creamy body reflected back in them. Tarantulas knew what he was feeling far too well, he thought. Oh, would he ever tease his partner for that after this, once he was in a better position to make fun of someone else for crossdressing.

He reached down with one hand, hovering just over his pussy- a new, fun word that he was sure to get acquainted over the course of the night. Tarantulas's other hand followed it down, and then held it in place, preventing Overlord from actually pleasuring himself.

"I'll be a good girl for you. I promise."

Tarantulas pulled back his hand.

"You had better mean that. Now, show me how much you love this body- show me, or have it taken away."

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more of these two from me- the next one is vore :^)


End file.
